Just Live More!
by ShunKuso
Summary: 4 armored riders:Gaim,Baron,Ryugen,and Zangetsu are living their normal lives. But when a Dark version of Gaim appears,and uses his powers to take Gaim's soul away. It's up to the other three Armored riders to save their friend. But Dark Gaim is bringing people from different worlds to try to distract the trio. Let's just say,some get smitten,but they still decide to just live more
1. Chapter 1

Orange,Banana,Grape,Melon

Life wasn't always like this. People weren't running away in fear. And 15 year old kids weren't fighting using armor similar to fruit over red and silver,blue and gold,green and gold,white and black armor.

A couple days earlier

ORANGE!

BANANA!

BUDOU!

"Henshin!"3 tall black haired boys yelled,one wearing a blue and gold shirt and jacket with blue jeans,another one with a red and silver shirt with black jeans,and one with a green dress shirt with gold rims with regular ripped jeans holding locks with fruits designed on them.

Lock on!

"Wait for me!"Another black haired boy wearing black and white clothes yelled running to them with a lock with a melon on it wearing the same belt as the 3,a black belt with a knife on it and closed the open lock onto the belt before using the knife to open the front to reveal a weapon.

Soiya!

Soiya!

Come On!

Hai!

Orange Arms! Hanamichi On stage!

Melon Arms! Tenka Gomen!

Banana Arms! Knight of Spear!

Budou arms! Ryu Hou, Ha Ha Ha!

"Alright!"The boy with the blue and gold clothes laughed as he became a blue and gold samurai as a hole opened up like a zipper making a huge orange come down and become armor for him, his name is Josh and he's Armored Rider Gaim. The boy with the red and silver clothes became a red and silver knight with a banana becoming armor giving him a spear similar to a banana,his name is Sakyo and he's Armored Rider Baron. Then the same thing happened to the boy with the green and gold shirt,he became similar to a Martial artist from China with a 3d pile of grapes coming down and gave him armor to that of a war soldier from China with a revolver with grapes designed on it,his name is Jose and he's Armored Rider Ryugen. Then the boy with the black and white clothes became a black and white version of Gaim with a shield similar to the outside of a melon,he's John and he's Armored Rider Zangetsu.

"To be clear,I'm gonna win."Ryugen said as he pulled the Hammer on his gun back charging up an attack.

Come On!

"Huh?"The trio asked as Baron pulled the knife again 3 more times.

Banana Sparking!

"Jesus. I'm tired of this shit."Baron sighed spinning in a tornado knocking Gaim,Ryugen,and Zangetsu back to their human state.

Present day

I'm Bujin Gaim."A dark version of Gaim with Blood Orange armor,and a black mouthpiece growled at the 4 armored riders who were getting Lunch.

"Remember,bacon and hold the onion and tomato. I'll fight you."Josh said getting up and put on his Sengoku driver while taking out his Orange lockseed.

Orange!

"Henshin."Josh growled as a faceplate with Gaim's helmet design appeared next to the spot for the lockseed and locked the lockseed in.

Lock On!

Soiya!

Orange Arms! Hanamichi on stage!

"Lotus of Darkness. Soul Lock."Bujin Gaim said slashing Gaim with his sword resembling an orange slice before putting Gaim's soul in the Orange lockseed unlocking it.

"Josh!"The trio yelled as Gaim fell backwards as Bujin Gaim opened a portal to a forest throwing the lockseed in there.

Banana Arms!

Melon Arms!

Budou arms!

"Lotus of darkness. Soul Lock."

Come On!

Banana Squash!

"No way!"Baron yelled protecting the people behind him by spinning the Banaspear rapidly making a shield.

"Lotus of Darkness!"Bujin Gaime yelled before Ryugen aimed at him,the same thing with Baron and Zangetsu as they took their swords from their sides and pulled a handle on the back turning it into a gun.

"Watch out!"Baron yelled protecting the trio from Bujin Gaim's red beam after they shot Vujin Gaim multiple times.

"So long."Bujin Gaim said disappearing before the 3 of them de transformed while Sakyo was on his knees breathing heavily.

"Sakyo?"Jose asked before showing Sakyo what the beam did to him,it had made his hair half white on the side and red on top spiked up.

"And? I'll have to cut the spikes with a hedgeclipper."Sakyo grimaced getting up before the trio felt something weird,like as if someone was screaming for help and they were hearing it through the Lock Vehicles locked on their belts.

"You guys hear that?"Jose asked as they all unlocked the lock vehicles turning them into Motorcycled.

'Help!'

"It's no mistake."Sakyo sighed as they got their almost drained lockseeds.

Banana!

Budou!

Melon!

"Henshin!"The trio yelled becoming Baron,Ryugen,and Zangetsu.

Lock On!

Come On!

Soiya!

Hai!

Banana Arms! Knight of spear!

Melon Arms! Tenka gomen!

Budou Arms! Ryu Hou, Ha Ha Ha!

"Split up,when we get there find the person or find the Orange Lockseed."Baron instructed before they drove off spinning making a portal going through it into the forest from before.

"Help!"The voice yelled as a mix of two girls.

"Where are you!"Baron yelled as he looked around."A lockseed for the road."He sighed getting 4 fruits from the tree next to him and they turned into 4 lockseeds, Mango,Strawberry,Pineapple,and Watermelon.

"Help Us!"The voices yelled as Ryugen ran into a couple of monsters resembling old Japanese myths.

"Sakyo or John,find the person or lockseed. I have to deal with these Inves."

"Please! Help!"The voices continued but to Zangetsu it was boys.

"Tell me where you are!"Zangetsu yelled before a boar Inves charged and tackled him.

"Kari I don't think anyone is coming."A silver haired girl with purple highlights gulped as Inves crowded her and a brown haired girl with pink gloves going up her arms.

"I hope Gatomon."

"Why am I human anyway?"Gatomon asked before a familiar sound was heard.

Come on!

Banana Au Lait!

"A banana?"Kari asked as the Banaspear went through the Inves.

1,10,100,1000,10000!

Banana Charge!

"Duck!"Baron yelled appearing as Gatomon ducked while Kari looked at him in awe as he had his Musou saber and slashed all the remaining Inves making them explode.

"Kari?"Gatomon asked amoving her hand in front of the blushing Kari.

"Are you two alright?"Sakyo asked reverting from Baron throwing away the grey meaning drained Banana lockseed before picking more giving him 5 new Banana lockseeds.

"Y-yeah."Kari stuttered as Sakyo heard another help.

"Another one?"Sakyo asked before the Boar Inves appeared."Lemme try this new lockseed."He smiled unlocking the Watermelon Lockseed.

Suika!

Lock on!

"Henshin."Sakyo growled as he pushed the blade down making a huge watermelon appear above him.

Come on!

Suika Arms! Odama Big Bang!

"Oh! My god! Did he just kill himself?"Gatomon gasped as Sakyo became Baron without the banana armor and the watermelon just fell ontop of him.

Yoroi mode!

"No I didn't!"Baron yelled as the watermelon opened up to become armor for Baron as it became a sort of robotic armor.

"Whoa."Was all the two could get out as Baron stabbed the boar inves before pushing the knife on his belt down.

Suika Squash!

"Later!"Baron laughed as he flew and with one fast slice of his Ningata,cut the Inves in half before locking off the lockseed.

Lock off

Ichigo!

Lock on!

"Follow me."Baron ordered as a strawberry replaced the Suika arms to become ninja like armor with Kunai.

Ichigo arms! Shushuuto Spark!

Budou Squash!

"I'm coming!"Ryugen yelled as a dragon's image appeared while he shot the inves with energy grapes.

"We're dead."A brunette haired boy wearing a blue jacket with flame designs on it with a pair of goggles on his head next to a blue haired boy with a weird blonde v design on it wearing blue clothes and a white shirt under his jacket while Inves were flying and charging at them.

"I hope Kari and Gatomon are okay."The other boy gulped before like with Kari and Gatomon,a familiar sound was heard.

Melon Squash!

"Follow me."Zangetsu said as he threw his shield making it destroy all the Inves before he caught it like a boomerang.

"John!"Baron yelled with the girls on the cliff above them.

"You guys are ok!"The boys yelled going all the way around to up the cliff.

"Is that?"Zangetsu asked seeing the Suika Lockseed.

"Yeah. But question is,where's Jose?"Baron asked reverting to Sakyo before they saw Jose collecting lockseeds and putting them in a bookbag.

10 minutes later

"So your friend had his soul stolen."Gatomon asked as they were in an abandoned school and went into the basement to see it completely different than what you expect. It was like a dancing garage,with video game consoles,boomboxes,a popcorn machine, and there in the middle of it all were all the lockseeds and sengoku drivers.

"And Sakyo you're from Japan?"Kari asked as they took a seat.

"Yeah,moved here 9 years ago,with Sengoku drivers and lockseeds from old friends of mine."Sakyo said before Davis(the brunette) picked up a picture of all 4 armored riders dancing in their school talent show.

"So,you guys become Armored riders by using the lockseeds on the sengoku driver that whoever wears it first,is automatically locked to it."Veemon(the blue haired boy) said as Jose nodded.

"You know, I could deal with the 3 of you going to Helheim forest,but leaving Josh on the ground soulless is completely stupid."A brown haired girl wearing a fedora sighed scaring the group before they saw her eating popcorn with Gaim on the floor next to her.

"What are you doing here Melanie?"

"Dropping off Josh. I have a date and I'm not going to be late."Melanie said throwing the bag of popcorn away.

"She's weird."

"She's our tech manager. If a driver got damaged,we'd be ready for a fight in 5 minutes flat. She is,well..."

"What?"

"She's Gaim's ex."Jose finished before Sakyo got up and got Gaim's Pine,Ichigo,and Lemon Energy lockseeds.

"Hey! Sakyo what the hell!"John yelled before Sakyo clipped them all onto his belt.

"I'm doing the smart thing! You saw all of Bujin Gaim's lockseeds! He had a red banana lockseed,a red grape lockseed,and a red melon lockseed!"Sakyo yelled as the other two growled.

"And! Taking Josh's lockseeds won't do anything!"

"If he thinks that we all have the same lockseeds,then whatever the hell he does,he'll take longer to do!"Sakyo yelled making John grab his melon defender ready to kill Sakyo before all of them heard a noise.

"Shh."Jose whispered climbing up the stairs before they saw a spiky brown haired boy running off with a blank Sengoku driver.

"Follow him!"John yelled as Sakyo chased him getting his Sengoku driver ready with the Banana lockseed already locked on.

"Tai? Sakyo stop!"Kari and Gatomon yelled chasing Sakyo before Davis and Veemon did the same thing.

"Stop!"Sakyo yelled running through the classrooms using the Melon Defender to bust through the walls before jumping out a window onto the roof and threw the Melon Defender at Tai who turned and caught it easily. Then threw it back at Sakyo who caught it but went staggering back."Henshin!"

Come on!

Banana arms! Knight of Spear!

"Henshin."Tai growled putting on the Sengoku driver making a dark Baron faceplate before unlocking a red banana lockseed.

Banana

Lock on!

(Heavy Metal Guitar solo)

Banana Arms! Die by Spear!

"Tai?"Kari asked as her big brother became an evil version of Baron, Bujin Baron.

"Sakyo!"Jose yelled as Baron and Bujin Baron began to fight. But to show his strength,when Baron tried to defend with the Melon Defender,Bujin Baron destroyed it by punching it.

"What power."Baron coughed as he was hit again by Bujin Baro sending him into the wall.

(Heavy Metal guitar solo)

Banana Squash!

"Sakyo!"John yelled as Bujin Baron kicked Baron through the wall,through the elevator,and he landed bruised and bloodied reverted back to Sakyo after hitting the stairs.

"The originals are weaker than us. We never show mercy."Bujin Baron laughed maniacally choking Sakyo. Now Sakyo was ready to show his power.

"Well,Mercy may show weakness,but MERCY ALSO SHOWS STRENGTH!"Sakyo yelled kicking Bujin Baron landing on the platform on the staircase unlocking his Pine Lockseed.

Pine!

Lock On!

Come on!

Pine Arms! Funsai Destroy!

"What the?!"Bujin Baron yelled as instead of a Watermelon or Banana,a pineapple appeared becoming Samurai like armor for Baron giving him a chain array with the ball a Pineapple with golden spikes.

"How do you like it!"Baron yelled as he wrapped the Pine Iron around Bujin Baron and threw him through half the school making him crash into the ground of the basketball court.

Come on!

(Heavy Metal guitar solo)

Pine Sparking!

Banana Sparking!

"Stop!"Kari yelled as Baron and Bujin Baron charged and jumped towards each other with their right legs extended with gold and yellow cubes on their feet. Then as the kicks clashed,a huge explosion happened sending Kari and John into the pillars of the overhand knocking them out.


	2. Chapter 2

Flame,Human,and Dog?

"Sakyo?"John asked waking up hours later in a huge living room to see Kari knocked out on the sofa above him.

"You okay John?"Gatomon asked helping him up and gave him a cup of water that he quickly drank.

"Where the hell am I?"John asked before he saw Melanie and Jose wrapping Sakyo in bandages.

"At my grandpa's mansion. He left it to me after he died and I just completely forgot about it until now."Jose explained before Sakyo got up slowly.

"Bujin Baron...I'll win next time."Sakyo growled before wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"Sakyo relax! He punched you in the stomach,relax and worry about him tomorrow."Melanie explained as Kari woke up.

"Sakyo are you okay?"Kari asked getting up and limped towards Sakyo.

"Your brother left me with a bruise on my stomach,and I could barely walk. DO I LOOK AND SOUND OKAY?!"Sakyo yelled before he saw Gaim still unconscious on the floor.'It's my fault you're like this Josh. I will do everything I can to save you bud.'

Next Day

"I'm so sorry about Sakyo,he's in pure pain."Jose apologized to Kari while they cooked breakfast while she looked at the asleep Sakyo.

"It's ok. It's my big brother I should be sorry about."Kari reassured Jose before Sakyo snapped up awake.

"THAT'S IT! BUJIN GAIM HAS THE LOCKSEED!"Sakyo yelled waking up everyone in the living room.

"Shut up Sakyo."Davis growled before Sakyo got up and looked at his repaired Sengoku driver.

"Don't worry Josh. I'll save you."Sakyo reassured himself before he got the Banana,Ichigo,and Pine lockseeds and ran off with his Sengoku driver.

"Hey Baron."Tai chuckled evilly drinking coffee as Sakyo walked up to him.

"Where's Bujin Gaim?"Sakyo asked as he saw the Red Banana lockseed ready.

"Beat me and find out."Tai chuckled before he flipped the table scaring everyone but Sakyo.

Banana!

Banana!

Lock On!

Lock On!

Come on!

(Heavy Metal guitar solo)

Banana Arms! Knight of Spear!

Banana Arms! Die by Spear!

"Stop Sakyo! You too Tai!"Kari yelled as on T.V everyone in the living room was watching the fight between the two Banana riders.

"You might be faster than your friends. But not stronger."Bujin Baron growled as he held Baron's head under the water of a fountain.

"WHERE IS BUJIN GAIM!"Baron yelled before he threw Bujin Baron into a car making it blow up reverting Bujin Baron back to Tai.

"Looking for me?"Bujin Gaim asked as he walked up shooting Baron with his Musou Sabre.

'I knew it.'Baron thought as he saw an orange lockseed that was completely colored orange on Bujin Gaim's belt.

"What do you want?"Bujin Gaim asked asked lifting Baron up by his neck.

"MY FRIEND'S LOCKSEED!"Baron yelled picking up Bujin Gaim's Musou Sabre and his and began to shoot Bujin Gaim to let go of him. Then he quickly slashed Bujin Gaim with both his swords before quickly unlocking the Orange Lockseed and vanished.

5 minutes later

"Okay,let's try this."Sakyo said as he put the lockseed in Gaim's belt and opened it.

Soiya!

Orange Arms! Hanamichi on stage!

"Bud wake up."Sakyo said slapping the helmet."Josh? Josh you awake?"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU DISGUSTING WORMS!"A voice yelled in the boys' heads again making the boys sigh.

"Keep us posted on his condition. HENSHIN!"John said as the 3 boys transformed and went into Helheim forest again.

"HELP!"A voice yelled making Ryugen and Zangetsu run towards it.

"STAY AWAY!"The voice yelled again as Baron went to it to see a red haired girl fighting Inves.

"Hey you need help?"

"If you can!"The girl yelled as Baron jumped down and the duo quickly defeated the Inves.

"You okay?"

"Yes. My name is Flame Princess."

"I'm Baron, my real name is Sakyo."Baron said shaking Flame Princess' hand before they saw Zangetsu flying into a tree."OH! SHIT DUDE ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

"Why are there 3 of you,do you have twins?"Zangetsu said before falling unconscious.

"He's...special."Baron sighed before a huge Dragon inves threw Ryugen into the sky."JOSE! CATCH!"Baron yelled throwing his Musou Sabre making Ryugen catch it.

Budou Au Lait!

Lock off

Lock on!

1,10,100,1000,10000

BUDOU CHARGE!

"Duck!"Baron yelled as he pulled Flame Princess down as Ryugen used his Au Lait feature on his Sengoku driver and used the Charge feature on Baron's Musou Sabre in it's gun mode to shoot rapidly at the Inves destroying it.

"Thank you,I need to find my friends. Their names are Finn and Jake."

10 minutes later

"Yo! Finn where are you! Jake! Here boy!"Sakyo yelled helping Flame Princess look before a mix of a Golden Retriever,Pug,and Bulldog ran towards Flame Princess and began to lick her.

"Jake?"Flame Princess asked shocked as Jake barked meaning yes."Where's Finn?"Then Jake started to run in the direction he came quickly and scared.

"Flame princess head back to my friends. If he's running like that there's trouble."Sakyo said as Flame Princess nodded and then he automatically followed Jake.

'He reminds me so much of Finn.'

"Finn! Finn where are you!"Sakyo yelled as Jake stopped in the middle of a clearing. Then began to sniff a bruised and bloodied blond boy wearing a blue shirt and white shorts.

"Wh-Who are you?"The boy barely got out as Sakyo walked up to him.

"I'm Sakyo,a friend of Flame Princess. You're Finn?"

"Yeah, you're FP's friend?"

"Yeah. Come on."

"I can't these weird monsters showed up and I couldn't hold them off. Now I can hardly walk."Finn explained before Sakyo unlocked his lock vehicle and helped Finn on it.

"I'd hold on."Sakyo explained getting on the bike and gave Finn Jake. Then they appeared in front of the others back in the real world.

"Finn!"Flame Princess yelled as she saw Finn's condition.

Blood Orange Arms! Ja Na Michi on stage!

Banana Arms! Die by Spear!

"Move!"John yelled as Bujin Baron and Gaim began to shoot at them.

"Who are they?!"

"Bujin Gaim and Bujin Baron. BASICALLY OUR EVIL TWINS!"Sakyo yelled before the 3 armored riders heard a familiar sound.

Soiya!

Suika Arms! Odama Big Bang!

"WOOOHOOO!"Gaim yelled in Suika arms' wrecking ball mode.

"JOSH!"The trio yelled as Flame Princess saw Gaim protecting them.

"Hello Armored Riders! Time for some Gaim action!"Gaim yelled as he got rid of the Suika arms and went into his Orange arms.

Orange Arms! Hanamichi on stage!

"Stay here."Sakyo ordered as he ran next to Gaim and became Baron.

Banana Arms! Knight of Spear!

"Hey bud."Gaim said earning himself a pommel to the face."OW! WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

"Next time wake up when I tell you stupid. Let's go."Baron said making Gaim chuckle.

"Yeah let's. ALRIGHT YOU TWO GET READY BECAUSE THIS IS OUR STAGE!"Gaim yelled to the Bujin Riders who laughed and ran at them.

"Bring it on!"Baron yelled as he ran at Bujin Baron and the both of them went through a clothing store and began to fight while the people in the store recorded them.

"Payback for what you did to me."Gaim said as he punched Bujin Gaim and the two of them began to fight seriously."

'The movements and attack style. It's impossible to figure out because he always changes it when Bujin Gaim tries to counter. Incredible.'Flame Princess thought as Gaim began to get the upper hand.

"His sword style is incredible."Finn noted as Gaim got both his swords and began to slash Bujin Gaim in different directions.

Come on!

Pine Squash!

"Sorry!"Baron yelled as he wrapped Bujin Baron with the Pine Iron and slammed him onto a cashier's desk.

"You think you're hot stuff huh?"Bujin Baron asked before he punched Baron's stomach.

"Remember what you said about me being faster? THE SAME APPLIES FOR THE BOTH OF US,I'M FASTER!"Baron yelled tackling Bujin Baron out of the building and into Bujin Gaim.

"Nice. Ready?"

"Ready. Here."Baron said giving Gaim the Pine lockseed and unlocked the Mango lockseed.

Mango!

Pine!

Lock On!

Lock On!

Come on!

Soiya!

Mango Arms! Fight of Hammer!

Pine Arms! Funsai Destroy!

"Time to end this."Baron growled as a huge mango appeared and gave him armor similar to a European Knight with a huge mace with the top similar to a mango pit while Gaim got the Pine armor.

Soiya!

Come on!

Pine Squash!

Mango Au Lait!

"See ya!"Gaim yelled kicking the Pine Iron towards Bujin Gaim sending him flying while Baron spun with the Mango Punisher and sent Bujin Baron flying after Bujin Gaim.

5 minutes later

"The school is destroyed?!"Josh asked as Sakyo had a bandage on his eye from a punch from Bujin Baron.

"No. Like Melanie and Jose didn't fish for your body after it collapsed stupid."John said earning him a punch from Sakyo.

"Something weird is going on."Sakyo noted making everyone in the room look at him in shock."How did Bujin Gaim know when and where to send Tai to steal his Sengoku driver? Better yet,how did they know we would have Finn and Flame Princess with us when they attacked and let me easily take back Josh's lockseed?"

"What are you saying?"Gatomon asked as Sakyo looked serious.

"That they're bringing in people from different worlds and while we look for them,they start a plan and have the plan ready for action."Sakyo said making everyone realize that he was right.

"Of course,we had the Sengoku drivers on lockdown in the office and when we were meeting Kari,Gatomon,Veemon,and Davis. He snuck in and found the drivers."John realized gripping his fist.

"Then the explosion was a diversion. He's planning something else."Jose added before they all got quiet for a second.

"Sakyo!"Jose and Kari yelled as Sakyo was sent flying back by something shooting him.

"Josh!"Flame Princess and Gatomon yelled as the same thing happened to Josh.

"What the hell?"Jose asked as he saw a boy in a tuxedo in the building in front of the mansion putting a gun down.

"We'll meet soon Ryugen."Was all the boy said before he vanished.

"Wait!"Jose yelled running outside but it was too late,the boy was gone."Dammit!"

"Sakyo? Sakyo!"Kari yelled scared shaking an unconscious Sakyo. Gatomon was doing the same thing to Josh but to no avail,the boys were unconscious,the shot had barely missed their hearts but had left the boys unconscious.

"Ryutaros..."Jose growled as there was a small purple flash as he jerked forward a bit. But he had headphones on his neck,longer hair,a cap over it,and purple highlights.

"I know Jose. Momotaros and the others are still asleep inside the others,but right now. Do you want me to hunt this guy down?"R-Jose asked in a higher voice like a 13 yr old's."Can't hear ya."R-Jose smiled as he ran off with his Sengoku driver.


	3. Chapter 3

Can't hear ya

At an abandoned warehouse

"Where's Kid?"Tai asked Bujin Gaim who was slashing a Gaim dummy in anger.

"I took down Baron and Gaim easily. You have so much trouble on that banana man?"The boy from before chuckled as he was revealed to be a 15 year old boy with 3 white stripes on the right side of his head wearing a tuxedo angering Tai.

"You were just supposed to take down Gaim. BARON'S MY TARGET YOU MIDGET PENGUIN!"Tai yelled punching Kid who blocked it and retaliated with his own.

"You're weaker than him."Kid growled evilly kicking Tai to the side.

"Ryugen will be after you now."Bujin Gaim explained slashing the head off.

"I know. And I'll be ready."

"Don't be fooled. Ryugen has a secret that I know about."

"What?"

"Ryugen has a dangerous Imagin inside of him. Den-O's gun imagin, Ryutaros."Bujin Gaim explained making Kid laugh.

"I'll be ready either way."

In the park downtown

'Where do you think he could be Ryu?'

"Dunno. But I like the sound of that."R-Jose said walking towards a dance contest.

'Ryu!'

"Just for 5 minutes."R-Jose said as he joined in and began break dancing.

5 minutes later

"1st place."R-Jose laughed dancing away.

'RYU!'

"He's near."R-Jose said stopping before dodging some of Kid's shots.

"Ryugen bring it on!"Kid yelled as he put on another Sengoku driver with a more evil looking Ryugen faceplate unlocking a red grape lockseed.

Budou!

"Fine."R-Jose smiled getting up and took out his Budou lockseed.

Budou!

"Henshin!"R-Jose yelled spinning before locking his Budou lockseed onto his Sengoku driver.

Lock on!

Lock on!

Hai!

(Heavy metal guitar solo)

Budou arms! Ryu hou, Ha Ha Ha!

Budou arms! De-mon, Ha Ha Ha!

"You."Bujin Ryugen growled as he became more evil looking with a dark green color as a red version of Ryugen's budou armor and became his armor.

"Mind if I beat you? Can't hear ya."Ryugen laughed before he kicked Bujin Ryugen.

"What the?"

"Sorry but I'm also half Ryugen and he's the stronger half in muscles."Ryugen chuckled punching Bujin Ryugen who shot him but to no avail.

"My gun.."Bujin Ryugen gasped before Ryugen got his gun and a Musou Sabre. Then he shot Bujin Ryugen backwards before he did a flare(dancing move) onto Bujin Ryugen's helmet and destroyed half of it.

"How are you.."

"Our anger for our friends."Was all Ryugen growled before he did a Sparking.

Hai!

Budou Sparking!

"Like I said. Can't hear you."Ryugen said shooting Bujin Ryugen into the townhouse in the park.

10 minutes later

"Are they alright?"Jose asked running in.

"Yeah. They're okay. Thank god."Gatomon sighed before Jose ran upstairs into a bedroom with inside was Sakyo talking to Kari and Flame Princess holding an unconscious Josh's hand on the other side of the room.

"Flame Princess.."Jose said putting his hand on Flame Princess's shoulder.

"I know,I'm just scared. Sakyo woke up as soon as we treated him but Josh is still unconscious."Flame Princess explained before Jose put his hand on Josh's left cheek. Then swung it back and slapped Josh with all his strength.

"OW! DUDE WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You're scaring Flame Princess."

"Sorry Flame."

"Flame?"The duo asked confused.

"Yeah, I don't want to call you flame princess like that so I'll call you Flame."Josh explained making Flame Princess blush.

"Ryu don't!"Jose grunted before Ryutaros took over.

"Ryutaros! Ryuta you're awake!"Sakyo yelled as R-Jose smiled.

"Yeah."

"Who's Ryutaros?"

"6 years ago,we met these weird sand monsters called Imagin. They told us they will grant one wish,they told us their story. So we made one wish,that they would see and be with their original contractor Ryoutarou."Josh explained making Ryuta nod.

"That was a wish we can't grant. But we're going to be stuck to them like glue on paper."R-Jose explained before Sakyo heard another help.

"I'll say."Josh chuckled as R-Jose told what happened.

"As soon as I see him. That bastard's going to get what's coming to him."Sakyo growled making R-Jose nod.

At the bujin's hideout

"I need a power up Gaim."Kid growled coming in.

"You were easily beat by a dancer."A pink haired girl wearing a lab coat chuckled making Kid angry.

"Shut up you piece of chewed up gum!"

"Ryugen! You're going to fight Ryugen again,but this time use this."Bujin Gaim said giving Kid a core where a lockseed locks and a bulky lockseed with a lime modeled on it.

Next day

"Ryuta!"Sakyo yelled as R-Jose was dancing while everyone was at the park relaxing.

"What?"

"Flare behind you!"Sakyo yelled as R-Jose did a flare and kicked an energy arrow into the ground.

"That was close."R-Jose smiled before Kid walked up with the core locked where the faceplate is on the sengoku driver.

"Henshin."

Lime Energy!

Budou!

Lock on!

"Henshin!"The 4 armored riders yelled unlocking their lockseeds as Bujin Gaim,Zangetsu,and Baron walked up behind Kid.

Banana!

Orange!

Melon!

"Ryugen.."Kid growled pushing the blade down on the Budou lockseed but when he did that,the lime energy lockseed opened up too.

MIX!

Budou arms! De-mon, Ha Ha Ha!

Jinba Lime! Haha!

Soiya!

Soiya!

Come on!

Hai!

Orange arms! Hanamichi on stage!

Melon arms! Tenka gomen!

Banana arms! Knight of Spear!

Budou arms! Ryu hou, ha ha ha!

"What the?"Ryugen asked as Bujin Ryugen's grape mixed with a lime and came down like a terracotta warrior's armor with a bow and his Budou Ryuhou.

"Oh no."Kari said as the other 3 Bujin riders unlocked dark versions of Pine,Mango,and Banana.

Pine!

Mango!

Banana!

"Switch it up!"Baron yelled unlocking the Ichigo lockseed,giving Zangetsu the Banana lockseed,and gave Gaim a Mango lockseed.

Ichigo!

Banana!

Mango!

Soiya!

Soiya!

Come on!

(Heavy metal guitar solo)

(Heavy metal guitar solo)

(Heavy metal guitar solo)

Mango Arms! Fight of Hammer!

Banana Arms! Knight of Spear!

Ichigo Arms! Shushuuto spark!

Pine arms! Funsai Destroy!

Mango arms! Crushed by Hammer!

Banana arms! Die by Spear!

"Now this our stage!"Gaim yelled in Mango Arms with the Mango Punisher over his shoulder.

"Mind if we beat you? Can't hear ya!"Ryugen yelled before Bujin Ryugen shot him in the chest with an arrow making him tackle him into the fountain.

"What the?"Baron gasped throwing his Ichigo Kunai at Bujin Baron in Mango arms,but Bujin Baron whacked them back with the Mango Punisher.

"You don't have an edge over me Baron."

"Ow."Zangetsu winced being stabbed by the Banaspear from Bujin Zangetsu.

"You think you're all hot stuff. Isn't that right?"Bujin Zangetsu said but in a girl's voice.

"You're a girl?"

"How does it feel to be beat by one?"Bujin Zangetsu chuckled before grabbing her Musou sabre and reverted Zangetsu back to John and his lockseed flew over to her."Thank you."

"No."

"Whaa!"Gaim yelled being hit with the Pine Iron before he was uppercut by it reverting him back to Josh with Bujin Gaim getting the Mango lockseed like Bujin Zangetsu.

"Your friends lost and your lockseeds are ours. Now you prepare to lose."Bujin Baron laughed before a red flash happened as Baron jerked forward.

"It can't be."

Mango Au Lait!

"Time to-what?"Bujin Baron gasped as he did an Au Lait but Baron stopped his spinning easily but just putting his hand stopping the Mango Punisher from hitting him.

"I've Arrived."Baron growled in a deep voice punching Bujin Baron."He's my contract holder. And if you hurt him,I'll kill you. And just to warn you,I don't do warning shots."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Momotaros. And you're dead."Baron growled grabbing his Musou sabre and with one slash sent Bujin Baron back.

Lock off

Lock On!

1,10,100,1000,10000!

Ichigo Charge!

"Hissatsu. My Hissatsu attack. BARON VERSION!"Baron yelled as the blade of the Musou Sabre glowed red as he slashed Bujin Baron back to Tai and earned a new Mango Lockseed.

"Momo woke up!"Ryugen yelled happily before Bujin Ryugen shot him and reverted him back to R-Jose.

"Did you know we beat 3 of you?"Bujin Ryugen asked as all the Bujin riders stepped towards Baron who stayed quiet."Can't hear ya."

"I can take all 3 of you easily."Baron growled before Bujin Ryugen reverted back to kid and Bujin Zangetsu reverted back to the girl from the warehouse.

"Oh no."Finn gasped recognizing the girl.

"Princess Bubblegum."Flame Princess gasped as Princess Bubblegum smiled evilly.

"Oh and John."Bujin Gaim laughed as everybody saw who he really was,a black haired boy wearing black clothes with his right eye being covered by his hair.

"You?!"John growled getting up slowly."You're going down Gen!"

"Try it."Gen smiled before all 4 bujin riders left leaving Sakyo right there growling,but the only difference about him was that instead of his red jacket,it was pure black leather.

"Damn it!"Sakyo yelled in the deep voice before R-Jose ran up to him."What do you want Snot nosed brat?"

"Sakyo?"Finn and Kari asked before Sakyo turned around to reveal his red eyes.

"No. I'm Momotaros,his Imagin."Sakyo smiled before a red demon similar to an Oni appeared from his body.

"Yo."

"AAHH! ONI!"Kari yelled hiding showing her fear.

"STUPID MOMO!"Sakyo yelled punching Momotaros.

"Ow."

"We should head back."

10 minutes later

"Man do I love coffee."Momotaros sighed drinking coffee talking to Gatomon,Finn,and Veemon.

"Sakyo why do you have an Oni in your body?"Kari asked Sakyo who was playing with his lockseeds.

"Momo? He's not an Oni."Sakyo replied before he began to examine the evil Mango lockseed.

"Hey Sakyo where's the-SERIOUSLY HOW MUCH OF A PUSSY ARE YOU?!"Momotaros asked before he saw Kari clinging onto Sakyo in fear making him sigh.

"Momo!"Sakyo yelled signaling Momotaros to leave."I am so sorry."

"Why is so-"

"Half assed? He's just like that. And do you mind,your brother whacked my arm with his mace."

"Oh sorry."Kari said before looking and seeing a huge bruise on it.

"Please don't."

"Sorry again."

"That bitch. She thinks she's so smart."John growled punching a dummy.

"SHE IS!"Finn and Flame Princess yelled making John growl even more.

"BRAWN IS BETTER THAN BRAIN!"John yelled punching the head off.

"She's weaker but she still beat you!"Sakyo,Kari,Josh,Jose,Ryutaros,and Momotaros yelled making John yell in anger.


	4. Chapter 4

Brain vs Brawn

"Kintaros why haven't you woken up. Ryuta's been awake,and Momo he woke up yesterday."John muttured as he was destroying punching bags with his continuous punches.

"Rough night?"Gatomon asked as John destroyed his 5th bag.

"Sort of. I lost to a girl and badly."John sighed before Gatomon walked up to him.

"Okay,I'll teach you a trick."Gatomon said as she took off her jacket and got in a stance like John's.

"I'm not-ow."John winced as Gatomon sideswiped his legs and sent him to the floor.

"It is true that Brain and Brawn are equals but Brain can find loopholes in strength. But they need time to think things so use that couple seconds and just-wham!"Gatomon explained before she kicked a punching bag and when she did the bottom opened up releasing all the sand.

2 hours later

"Sshh."Jose said to Davis and Finn as they walked up to a sleeping Sakyo with markers,shaving cream and a feather,and a bowl filled with warm water in their hands.

"What are you guys planning to do to Sakyo?"Kari and Josh asked making Sakyo wake up.

"Uhh...we were going to...RUN!"Finn yelled making the trio drop their prank supplies and ran away.

"Huh? Oh well."Sakyo shrugged closing his eyes one more time. Then Kari got a cup of water and splashed Sakyo.

"Wake up it's almost 11."

"What do you want then?"

"A nurse from the hospital called and she said that you have to show up in 30 minutes to pick up a kid called Joey before they call your dad."Kari explained making Sakyo snap up and run upstairs to change into new clothes.

"Who's Joey?"

"Sakyo's little brother. He went blind 2 years ago."Josh explained sitting down reading a novel.

"Why does Sakyo have to go before his dad?"

"Sakyo has a half sister around 10 years old right now. When she was born his dad completely forgot about Joey. So when he did go blind,Sakyo faked his and Joey's deaths to ."

"How?"

"He said he and Joey were going to John's house. But John's mom and dad would pick them up a block away and replace their bodies with dummies. Then they sent the bikes they were on in the middle of a highspeed chase. So that day,a criminal wanted in 3 states was arrested,John got 2 new brothers,and Sakyo's family lost 2 sons."Josh explained taking a sip of his coffee before seeing the shocked Kari."What?"

"HE FAKED HIS DEATH?!"

"If you had a family that completely forgot your sibling because a new one came would you stay?"Josh asked raising an eyebrow before they saw the Rose Attacker belonging to Sakyo leave with him on it.

'Shouldn't we have waited?'

"Momo my dad cannot know we're alive. He'll beat the hell out of me,and disown Joey."Sakyo said taking Alleyways and made at the hospital with 5 minutes to spare.

"Sakyo you are so lucky. Your brother's waiting and he's ready to leave. Since I'm his adoptive dad I can check him out but hurry and leave before they call your real dad."John's dad a head surgeon sighed in relief as Sakyo ran in and went straight to a room that had a brown haired boy humming while reading in braille.

"Joey come on before they call dad."

"But dad's working right now. He just helped me pack."The boy said as Sakyo got him on his back.

"Not John's dad. Our dad."

"Okay."Joey coughed as Sakyo ran towards the exit.

"Joseph,Sakyo. You are alive."A man in a business suit said stopping Sakyo from leaving.

"Father."Sakyo growled as his father walked towards him.

"Why did you lie? You do not understand how you made me feel."

"Really how you feel? HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT WHEN JOEY CAME HOME WITH STRAIGHT A'S AND ALL YOU CARED ABOUT WAS A B ON MY REPORT CARD! HOW DO YOU I FELT WHEN I HAD TO GO TO JOEY'S AWARD CEREMONY AND YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP! BETTER YET,HOW DID I FEEL WHEN JOEY SAID HE WENT BLIND AND YOU TOLD HIM TO STOP LYING AND SLAPPED HIM AND TOLD HIM TO GET UP!"Sakyo yelled shocking all the people in the lobby."JOHN! JOHN AND HIS FAMILY KNEW ABOUT THIS AND GOT THE ADOPTION PAPERS READY! THAT'S WHY I FAKED OUR DEATHS! SO WE COULD HAVE A BETTER LIFE WITH JOHN'S FAMILY!"

"Sakyo stop making such a-"

"Get out of my way before I make you."

"Stop playing a-"

"Henshin."Sakyo growled as he put in the Mango lockseed in his Sengoku driver.

Come on!

Mango Arms! Fight of Hammer!

"I said move."Baron Mango Arms growled as he swung his arm only for it to be caught by Bujin Gaim.

"Respect your elders."Gen said as he kicked Baron into the reception desk.

"We told your father that you're alive."Bubblegum said appearing with Kid.

"So prepare to lose. 3 vs 1. And when Tai shows up,4 on 1."Kid said as Tai appeared.

"I don't even if there's 7 of you! Bring it on!"Baron yelled as the Bujin Riders walked towards him.

"Tai,since you always lose to him. Finish him."Kid chuckled making Tai growl.

"Tai go!"Gen yelled as Tai transformed into Bujin Baron. Then he hesitated holding a Musou Sabre to Baron's neck.

"Tai why don't you just-TRAITOR!"Bubblegum yelled as Bujin Baron tried to shoot them with his Musou Sabre.

"I'm not hurting Sakyo! Of course I have a reason to be furious with him! But I'm a big brother too and when I heard what he said,I realized that he cares about his little brother as much as I care for my little sister!"Bujin Baron yelled helping Baron up.

"Kind words. Too bad Tai,I actually liked you."Gen said as the 3 unlocked their lockseeds.

Blood Orange!

Budou!

Melon!

"Henshin."

(Heavy Metal Guitar solo)

Blood Orange Arms! Ja No Michi on stage!

Budou Arms! De-mon,ha ha ha!

Melon Arms! Tenka Gomen!

"Chou Henshin."Bujin Ryugen said as he took out his Genesis core and his Lime energy lockseed.

MIX!

Budou Arms! De-mon,ha ha ha!

Jinba Lime! Haha!

"Handle Bujin Ryugen. I'll handle these two."Baron said as he began to fight Bujin Gaim and Bujin Zangetsu.

With Josh

"Where's Sakyo. Hmm. Oh finally finished."Josh muttered finishing his book. Then he saw Momotaros running frantically.

"Momo? Momo! GODDAMMIT STOP AND TELL US WHAT'S HAPPENING!"John yelled sweating before he stopped Momotaros by the horns.

"Sakyo and Tai are in trouble!"Momotaros yelled making the shocked Kari drop the cup of milk in her hands.

"What?"

"The Bujin Riders snitched on Sakyo to his dad! Then they attacked him but Tai got in the way and is helping Sakyo! BUT THEY'RE HAVING TROUBLE,TAI IS FIGHTING BUJIN RYUGEN IN HIS JINBA ARMS! AND SAKYO IS FIGHTING BUJIN GAIM AND ZANGETSU!"Momotaros yelled making John drop his towel and Josh throw away his book.

"I'm going. Sakyo's my brother,sort of."John said running grabbing his driver and lockseed.

"Me too. But to fight Bujin Ryugen you need a Jinba arms."Josh said taking out another Genesis core and a Lemon Energy lockseed.

With Sakyo and Tai

"Tai!"Baron yelled being stepped on by Bujin Gaim as Bujin Baron's belt disintegrated and Tai fell forward unconscious.

"Get off him!"John yelled punching Bujin Gaim.

"What he said!"Josh yelled kicking Bujin Zangetsu.

Melon!

Orange!

Lemon Energy!

"Henshin!"The duo yelled setting their lockseeds in.

Lock on!

Soiya!

Soiya!

Mix!

Melon Arms! Tenka Gomen!

Orange Arms! Hanamichi on stage!

Jinba Lemon! Haha!

"Hey! Bujin Ryugen! That's a mouthful."Gaim yelled over to Bujin Ryugen who chuckled.

"Jinba vs Jinba. Bring it!"Bujin Ryugen yelled as Gaim began to fight him.

"John."Baron winced as Zangetsu was fighting Bujin Gaim and Bujin Zangetsu with ease.

"Time to-huh?"Bujin Zangetsu said as Zangetsu quickly kicked the two back.

"Kintaros! GRAMPS WAKE UP!"Zangetsu yelled as he jerked forward with a yellow flash.

"My strength will make you cry!"Zangetsu yelled as he punched Bujin Zangetsu back to Bubblegum.

"Lotus of Darkness: Dark Destruction!"Bujin Gaim yelled glowing purple in a black bubble before a red blade pierced his bubble.

"Sorry but,you're not hurting our friends."A rider with armor similar to a train with a red chestplate with a red visor shaped like grasshopper eyes.

"Den-O."

"Momo. But who's he possessing?"

Soiya!

Orange Squash!

Lemon Energy!

"Seiyha!"Gaim yelled shooting an arrow through holographic lemon slices that sent Bujin Ryugen flying.

"Try to beat me. I dare you."Bujin Gaim growled to Den-O who chuckled as he scanned a pass on his belt.

Full Charge!

"Time for my ultimate attack!"Den-O yelled as his foot glowed white and he Roundhouse kicked Bujin Gaim sending him flying.

An hour later

"Oh god my head."Sakyo groaned waking up before seeing Den-O standing above him."Who are you?"

"Kinda obvious."Den-O said as the armor vanished shocking Sakyo.

"Kari?!"

"Yeah. Have to say,it's kind of fun."Kari smiled holding the Rider pass in her hand.

"God."

"Hey what happened?"Tai asked waking up before seeing Kari and the pass."You were the? Oh my god."

3 hours later

"Tomorrow Tai. I'm getting you a new lockseed."Sakyo said to Tai before lying down beneath a tree.

"Hey Sakyo."

"Hey Jose."

"Do me a favor."

"What?"

"Stop hanging out with Kari because I'm in love with her."Jose said making Sakyo sigh."Fine. When do you plan on making your move?"

"Tomorrow at the beach."

"Okay. 10 bucks says you chicken out or don't have a chance."

"You're on."Jose chuckled before Kari who heard the conversation thought for a second.

"Alright Jose. Let's see your move lover boy. Wonder if he's going to try to get someone to drown me then save me."Kari smiled evilly before being scared by Sakyo.

"Good guess. Why are you stalking me?"

"I wanted to see why you just took off. Besides Jose won't really do that to me. Will he?"

"Dunno. But stay near me to be sure."Sakyo instructed walking back to his spot."Don't get the wrong idea. I want 10 bucks."


	5. Chapter 5

Foreshadow part 1

"Sun. Sand. Water. And waves to surf!"Josh yelled as he exited the SUV carrying everyone. Then he got a surfboard and began surfing.

"I wonder what Sakyo and Tai are doing."Jose said as he helped John get everything out the Jeep they came in.

"Yeah me too!"Kari yelled from the SUV helping Finn with the towels and meat for the barbecue.

At Helheim

"Anything?"Sakyo asked wearing a sweat jacket with beach shorts while Tai who was wearing the same thing was climbing the tree next to him and was picking Lockseeds and kept throwing the ones he didn't like away.

"Hey Sakyo?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about my little sister? Rider wise."

"She's got skills. Haven't seen Momo fight like that in someone's body."Sakyo replied before Inves appeared."Tai! How many lockseeds have you picked?"

"I've picked around 13 but threw them away."

"IDIOT! JUST GIVE THEM TO ME! Wait is that a?"Sakyo said as he noticed a small black core.

"Help!"Tai yelled hanging upside down by a vine.

"Henshin!"Sakyo yelled as he took off the Baron faceplate and replaced it with the core and took out the Lemon energy lockseed he never gave back.

Banana!

Lemon Energy!

Lock On!

Come on!

Banana Arms! Knight of Spear!

Jinba Lemon! Haha!

"Here!"Baron yelled in the same armor that Bujin Ryugen had throwing a lockseed with a walnut on it to Tai.

"This was one I threw awa-"

"TAI!"

"Henshin!"Tai yelled as he put the lockseed in and pushed the blade down to reveal a huge glove.

(Heavy metal guitar solo)

Kurumi arms! Missterr Knuckleman!

"Hold your fists out!"Baron yelled as Tai became a black armored rider with a knight like helmet as a walnut appeared and gave him two huge knuckle gloves. Then Baron used his Sonic Arrow to shoot the vine to make the new armored rider fall down and cause a seismic shockwave destroying all the Inves.

"That was...COOL! How about Boxer king? Armored Rider Boxer King?"

"No. That's Knuckles. You're Armored Rider Knuckles."Baron explained as he jumped on the Rose Attacker.

"Aw man."Tai said as he got on his own Rose Attacker.

5 minutes later

"Jose watch out! I warned him."Kari yelled as she saw Jose staring at her while he was surfing and crashed into Josh.

"Hey we're back!"Tai yelled as he and Sakyo walked up to them.

"Kari? Kiddo? Yoohoo."Sakyo asked as Kari was just looking at him blushing. Then a beach ball was 'accidentally' thrown at his head by Jose."You little."

"Bring it on."

Later at night

"Who's hungry?"Flame Princess asked as she and Josh put a plate filled with Barbecue on a picnic table.

"Oh cool glowing hot sauce."Finn said covered by a towel grabbing a tobasco hot sauce bottle. Then Sakyo snapped forward and take it from him.

"Hey! Watch out,John and I make this hot sauce to be spicier than the hottest pepper times 3. Made from Tobasco,Buffalo sauce,Cilantro,Jalapeno seeds,Habanero seeds,Lemon and limes to give it a kick,and vinager to add that last punch. So only add a drop or two."Sakyo explained as Jose walked up with a cooler.

"Wow how long does it take for that?"Kari asked making Jose growl at Sakyo.

"Not too long. Just a couple-Piece of shit."

"He's just a little too...Sakyo. It actually takes 3 hours to just get the ingredients mixed jut right or else it could be cataclysmic."Jose explained after he pushed Sakyo off his seat next to Kari. Then Sakyo filled his cup of soda with a whole bunch of his hot sauce."All this explaining is making me-MY TOUNGE! AAAHHH! MY MOUTH!"Jose yelled as he spit the soda all over Kari and began to put Ice in his mouth.

"Napkin?"Sakyo asked as Kari gladly took the napkin and cleaned herself."Come on."Sakyo gestured as Kari nodded snd the two walked off.

"Where Kawi?"Jose asked with a numb mouth.

"With Sakyo."

With the two

"Really? Jose did that?"Kari giggled walking with Sakyo.

"Yeah. He actually managed to run so fast he tied his shoelaces together."Sakyo laughed as the tide came in.

"Joey is so lucky to have you as a brother."

"Nah."

"Why?"

"I'm preoccupied with protecting the city. Of course I've been busy with fighting Bujin Gaim and making friends with guys like Finn and Davis and cute girls like you-not that way. I mean you are cute it's just that...I should shut up."Sakyo blushed embarrassed not making his situation better.

"SAKYWO! YOU PWEICE OF SWIT!"Jose yelled tackling Sakyo.

"What? Oh you're pissed about me putting Death Sauce in your soda."Sakyo chuckled before Jose kicked him into the water.

"WES! AND WOU KNOW WHATH THE OTHER WEASON IS!"

"Sorry but...I still won't listen to you."Sakyo chuckled as the two of them took out their Den-O belts and passes.

"Wait...that was Gatomon!"Kari yelled making the 2 boys follow her back to the group after they heard a piercing scream.

"John! Josh! Davis! Veemon!"Sakyo yelled looking for his friends.

"Gatomon! Flame Princess! Tai!"Kari yelled doing the same thing.

"Hey the numbness is gone. Besides they would have...EW! GOOEY GOOEY YUCK!"Jose yelled before he touched a slimy spider web.

"A web? That spider must have been on steroids."Sakyo said before Kari called them over."Yeah?"

"Look."Kari said pointing to a busted Sewer drain.

"As I said. Spider on steroids."

"Found something."Jose said finding a note stuck to Josh's Sengoku driver."Josh."

"I have your friends. I want to fight Ryugen and Baron so they must show up to my lair in the sewers. I'm sure Kari knows me. We've met before."Sakyo said reading the note before crumbling up the paper."Who is this?"

"Sakyo don't yell at her."Jose threatened before Kari snapped her head up after examining the webs.

"Her name is Arukenimon."

"Aru-what? Okay Kari I think that hot sauce damaged your brain."

"Arukenimon. In my world she was dangerous,she had the ability to control Insects. But the scary part was that she could become a spider with the upper half of her body like a centaur."Kari explained as Sakyo examined more of the camp.

"And a mummy."Sakyo added as he pulled out bandages with bullets on them.

"Mummymon too. That's why they want the two of you."Kari said making Sakyo punch and destroy the rock next to him.

"I can handle both."Sakyo growled not noticing his eyes turning red.

"No I can."Jose said as his eyes became red too."I'll fight them and beat them quicker than you."

"NO! WHAT YOU BOTH NEED IS EACH OTHER TO FIGHT THEM!"

In the sewers

"I hated Spiders before and now I just want to destroy the species."John said as he and Josh were hanging upside down next to his and Tai's belts and Lockseeds hanging in a web ball.

"Mmmrmm!"Gatomon said muffled by the webs covering her and the others.

"Wait till I get my hands on you!"Davis yelled to a white haired woman wearing a red dress with purple gloves playing a flute.

"Don't worry. You'll be my food soon. Because my webs were laced with poison that'll turn your friends against each other."Arukenimon chuckled as a tall mummy with huge revolvers jumped on the web.

"Yeah! And then I can beat your friend Ryugen!"Mummymon laughed maniacally as Josh growled wishing the two would bring his Sengoku driver.

Next Day

"Your friends aren't showing up. Lunchtime."Arukenimon chuckled before Kari landed behind her.

"I'm here."Kari said taking out her Den-O belt.

"Kari no!"Josh yelled as Kari scanned the pass after pressing the red button.

Sword Form

"Not my type of place but I have arrived!"Den-O yelled as Momotaros possessed Kari while the armor was forming.

"Her opponent will be the other two. Yours is mine."Mummymon said tackling Den-O into a pipe.

"I think my first bite will be you."Arukenimon said pointing to Tai.

"Sakyo! Jose!"Tai yelled trying to escape.

"They can't-what the?"Arukenimon said as Mummymon was thrown into her before seeing Sakyo holding Kari and Jose with Josh's Sengoku driver.

In the pipe 5 minutes ago

"Let go of me!"Den-O struggled in Mummymon's arms as he tried to crush him/her. Then he/she stabbed Mummymon with the Dengasher sword mode.

"You'll pay for that."Mummymon growled regenerating before shooting Den-O with continuous laser bullets reverting Den-O back to Kari who fell into the water."Time for payback."

"No way!"Sakyo and Jose yelled kicking Mummymon.

"Baron and Ryugen?"Mummymon gasped as Sakyo picked up Kari.

"I said wait."Sakyo chuckled to Kari who playfully slapped him.

"I won't let you-AGH!"Mummymon winced as Sakyo kicked and Jose punched him.

Now

"We didn't fall for your poison easily. There were moments when the poison kicked in. But the hot sauce worked like an antidote. Except Kari didn't have to pour it in our drinks and make us chug it down."Jose explained as he and Sakyo walked forward.

"Now. We're ready to kick ass."Sakyo chuckled evilly as he and Jose put on their drivers and took out 2 new Lockseeds but the one Sakyo had was different. It had the head of a rider with a dragon motif,Jose's Kiwi lockseed and the Ryuki rider lockseed.

Kiwi!

Ryuki!

Lock on!

"I know that rider! You better not-"Arukenimon yelled becoming a spider with the top half of her body above the spider legs.

"Henshin!"

Hai!

Come on!

Kiwi Arms! Geki rin! Seiya Ha!

Ryuki arms! Tatakawanakereba Ikinokorenai!

"What is that? I know that's not a fruit."Josh said as the head of the rider appeared instead of a fruit and it gave Baron armor with an ab like chestplate and on his right arm a Dragon's head.

"I thought that a bug like you deserved to burn. So I checked Melanie's database and found a rider who had the ability to summon a dragon that can burn anything. So I made his legend rider lockseed."Baron explained before he sent a flamethrower at Arukenimon from the dragon's head.

"Arukenimon I'll save you!"Mummymon yelled as he shot a laser at the flamethrower cancelling it.

"Not so fast!"Ryugen yelled as he used his Kiwi Gekirin to free Josh,John,Tai,and their equipment before using it to cut a line from the web and used it to kick Mummymon into the water below.

"Time for payback."Kari said as she and Tai helped Josh and John stay up as the blood returned to their body.

"Acid Mist!"Arukenimon yelled shooting Green acid at the 6.

"Henshin!"

Orange Arms! Hanamichi on stage!

Banana Arms! Knight of Spear!

Budou Arms! Ryu hou,ha ha ha!

Melon Arms! Tenka Gomen!

Kurumi Arms! Miisster Knuckleman!

Sword Form!

"Now it's time for you to get off our stage!"Gaim yelled as he,Baron,Ryugen,Zangetsu,and Den-O had their swords pointed at Arukenimon while Knuckles had his gloves charging up.

"Spider thread!"Arukenimon yelled shooting a web string at Den-O but Ryugen caught it.

"Hey no one touches my soul mate. Not Momo,Kari."Ryugen said as Baron crawled under the web.

"Tai!"Baron yelled as he pulled Knuckles down and swung him up into Arukenimon's stomach.

"AGH!"

"Fire!"Gaim yelled as he and Zangetsu began to shoot Arukenimon and sent her staggering.

Full Charge!

"Hissatsu. My Hissatsu attack part 1."Den-O said as he/she began to slash Arukenimon with the Dengasher's blade glowing red.

1,10,100,1000,10000

Banana Charge!

"End it!"Baron yelled as he slashed Arukenimon's stomach as Gaim and Knuckles charged up their finishers.

Kurumi Sparking!

Orange Sparking!

"Seiyha!"Gaim yelled as Knuckles uppercut Arukenimon with a huge glove and he kicked her with his leg completely glowing orange and this sent her to the water below before she blew up sending water splashing on everyone.

"Hey,you lost the bet yesterday."Sakyo said reverting back from Baron and Jose walked towards him. Then he quickly put a ten dollar bill in his hand.

"Double or nothing? By next week?"

Somewhere in the city

"Arukenimon! All I have left is two strands of your beautiful white hair-I see something nice."Mummymon cried before in the two strands showed 2 riders. One was the rider on the Ryuki Lockseed reverting back to a boy hugging Kari after beating a monster. And the other was a boy with a costume with a ruby helmet with horns from the front sticking out,looks like he was wearing a bright red robe with a silver lining with a hand shaped belt on with two rings on,one on each,the right hand had one with a black hand with a gold outline similar to his belt and on the other hand was a ring similar to his helmet."I see. Time to introduce two new riders!"Mummymon laughed evilly as lightning struck above him.

Author's note:

My cousin who helps me write my stories thought it would be a good Idea to have a rider superior from my other Kamen rider crossovers to show up from their worlds and be villains for a chapter or two and show up like Tyrannoranger and Abared in Kyoryuger vs Gobusters. So next chapter my first rider superior Shinji from my Digimon and Kamen Rider crossover will appear as a villain. But it will take Josh and Sakyo's friendship to the test.


End file.
